The Scholar's Errand
The Scholar's Errand Talk to Vylsom ''' After conversing with Maitha and finishing the quest Knock Knock, head to the Eldurii Village to talk to Vylsom in the Hall. * '''Vylsom: "You have returned to me. I gather that your conquest against the Valaran was a success. I could hear the war, and the subsequent cheers from here. I have been thinking, however, that there is more to know about the recent events than just the war we saw." * Y'ou': "More" * Vylsom: "The Valaran positioned themselves between us and the old archives. Before they arrived, I had begun to notice, and feel that something was happening there. I have been there on occasion long ago, I never felt safe there. I think your journey takes you there next. Talk to Taliranil in the inn. She also has an interest in the place. I think you could help one another. One more thing. If you should find something... peculiar. I should very much like to know about it. " Talk to Taliranil ''' After speaking with Vylsom, head to Taliranil at the Inn like Vylsom suggests. * '''Taliranil: "Now that the Valaran threat is gone, I hope to travel to the Archives on the far side of the island. I am still afraid of other threats though." * You: "Archives?" * Taliranil: "You are going there as well? I would appreciate your company. It's rarely safer to travel alone. I just need to check a few things. Speak to me again soon, and I should be ready." * Taliranil: "I think I am ready to go. Shall we proceed?" * You: "Yes" * Taliranil: "To the Archives!" or * You: "No" * Taliranil: "I'll wait until you are ready" * Taliranil: "I know master Ordran studied here. I hope to find his writings, and hopefully a clue as to where he went next." To the Archives After talking to Taliranil head towards where Maitha is located in the Vilands. Once you reach her location cross the bridge to enter the Valaran Camp. When you are in the camp you will want to follow the main path in, like in Knock Knock but instead of turning right, head left to a path that is going downwards in a curve. Following this path will lead you to a gate that has a Valaran Soldier guarding the switch to open it. After you finish killing the Valaran Soldier open the gate using the lever by taping E. Immediately after the gate opens follow the stone brick path that will lead you up to the Archives. When following the path you will notice Taliranil in front of a fallen pillar, speak with her. * Taliranil: "Well, here we are. It's, ummm... a bit more... ominous than I expected would you be willing to, maybe, find something for me?" * You: "Yes" * Taliranil: "Really! That's great! It's a book entitled 'Study of Logic'. It was written by Master Ordran. I think, maybe I'll wait for you in the Vilands." * Taliranil: "Thanks again for helping me out. I'll wait for you in the Vilands." '' or * '''You': "No" * Taliranil: "I understand. Perhaps, I'll study this place a bit longer and try to build some courage to complete my task." Succeeding your conversation with Taliranil you will see a fork in the road, follow the path heading left. The entrance to the archives can easily be found on the right when following the path. Once you reach the entrance enter the Archives. Inside the Archives As you are entering the Archives you will want to follow the main corridor in. The corridor will lead you to a big room with a green banner that has a white symbol on it. In this room there are three wraiths but you only have to kill two to get to the arch opening on the other side of the room. After killing the wraiths go through the arch and follow the curved hallway up. This will lead you to a room that has a jail cell in it along with two wraiths you must kill. Once you kill the two wraiths look inside the jail cell to see a book sitting on the table, this book is indeed the Study of Logic. To get to it though you must open the jail cell by pulling a lever. From the room with the jail cell you will want to follow the stairs up, to a catwalk that is over the room with the banner. There is one wraith on the catwalk you must defeat to continue. Once you have defeated the wraith continue into a little curved hallway that brings you to a big room that looks like a library with all its bookcases. Upon entering the library you will want to turn left, you will be confronted by two wraiths that you need to defeat to leave this room through a big arch which leads to a small curved hallway. At the end of the curved hallway there will be an elevator, stand on it and tap E to pull the lever which sends the elevator upwards. After the elevator stops head directly straight into a room with a broken pillar and a collapsed floor. In this room there are two wraiths but only killing one is required. After killing the first wraith you encounter you will want to enter the first arch opening on your right. Once you enter the arch there will be a room with three arch openings (the one in the middle has a rounded balcony opening up outside with a telescope and a chest) and one wraith. Make sure to take the one on your right side as you enter the room. Follow the curved hallway all the way to a set of stairs going downwards and head down the stairs. This will lead you to the room with the lever, it is in front of the blue torch and guarded by a single wraith. After killing the wraith head to the lever and tap E to open the jail cell. To reach the jail cell room you can either retrace your steps back to it or you can simply jump over the railing on your left hand side which leads straight into the jail cell room. Once you arrive in the jail cell room enter the cell and pick up the Study of Logic by tapping E. Talk to Taliranil When the book has been retrieved from the Archives you will want to head back to Taliranil in the Vilands. Simply retrace your steps out of the Archives and towards Maitha. From Maitha you will want to follow the main path that brings you to the stone bridge. Taliranil will be in the first house under the aqueduct you see and the house is located behind a small squash field. Once you find her speak with her. * Taliranil: "Have you found the book?" * You: "Yes" * Taliranil: "Wow, this is amazing. Thank you so much. I will start reading it right away. I cannot thank you enough" * Taliranil: "I have been reading this book and it makes some interesting points. I'll need to keep thinking about this for awhile. Thank you." '' or * '''You': "No" * Taliranil: "I'm sure it's in there. He started it before he left and mentioned he was coming here to find it." Category:Main Quests